The Flash and Batman: An Unlikely Duo - An Original Story - ONGOING
by Bennp19
Summary: This is my first ever attempt at writing fanfiction A new back story for Barry Allen on my own timeline. I've mixed lots of parts from different reboots and back stories and different canon, to create my own DC universe I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY OR DC COMICS, AND I DO NOT TAKE CREDIT FOR THE CREATION OF THE CHARACTERS, ALL RIGHTS TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS
1. Chapter 1: Tragedy

CHAPTER 1 

Tragedy

"Hey! Wally! That's not fair!" Exclaimed a 13 year old Barry Allen, in response to his best friends antics. "You kept getting in my way so I couldn't see where I was going, there was no way I could win with you doing that" he explained. "Sorry pal, you're just too slow! What's this now, the 6th time I've beaten you? Seems like I'll always be faster than you Barry" replied Wally, with a sly wink. "Okay, rematch, right now, you stay perfectly still, don't move in front of me, and then we'll see who's best" retorted Barry. Suddenly Wally's bedroom door flung open "Barry, can you come here a minute please, I need to talk to you" Wally's dad, Joe exclaimed. Wally was annoyed that his dad burst in without knocking, but with his dad being a cop, and seeing the urgency on his face, his fear of punishment outweighed the urge to let his anger be known. Barry glanced round at Wally with a confused face, wondering why someone else's dad wanted to talk to him so urgently. But he, like Wally, didn't want to get on Joe's bad side, so he got up and followed Joe down the kitchen. "Barry, I'm going to need you to take a seat, I've got some pretty bad news for you kid" said Joe as he pulled two stools up close to each other, taking a seat on one. Barry was panicking now, but he said nothing. "So you know that while you're over here this evening your parents have been out at some sort of party right?" Asked Joe. "Yeh, its for my dads bosses wife. Her husband and son took their private boat out, the Queens Gambit or something, across the pacific ocean, but they went down though. They're having a party to celebrate the boss, and his son as well I guess" replied Barry. "Yeh, right, I saw about it on the news. Anyway Barry, there was a bit of an accident while your parents were walking home" Barry tensed up, Joe took a deep breath, he knew he was about to crash a little man's world. "They got hit by a car Barry, by Bruce Wayne, the billionaire" Barry immediately went into shock, Joe felt the tears welling up inside of him, "Your dad is dead, and your mom is in critical condition, I'm so sorry Barry, I'm so, incredibly sorry". Being a cop, Joe had seen some nasty stuff, from beatings, to muggings, to murder, to mass shootings, none had been pretty, but he was able to deal with them. However, nothing could prepare him for seeing the face of nice, innocent, Barry Allen, contort into the shape it did before he screamed. He could see the happiness in him fade, his hopes and dreams crushed, replaced with pain, anger and loss and everything that goes with it. Joe wrapped his big arms round Barry and sobbed with him, as Wally bounded down the stairs to investigate who made the scream that should have shattered buildings.


	2. Chapter 2: Hero

CHAPTER 2 Hero *10 years later* # Hello citizens of Central City! My name is Lois Lane, its 6 o'clock, which means, I have the news for you! Earlier today, billionaire Bruce Wayne cut the ribbon to open the new Gotham Library, located on the site of the old Wayne Manor…. # blurted out the old TV hanging from the wall of CSI Barry Allen's lab. "Hey can you turn that off please, I don't want to hear about that Bruce Wayne and his attempts to swoon the public. He's dangerous and fake" called Barry across his lab to the cop bringing up evidence for a case he needed examining. The cop flicked off the TV and chucked the evidence bag onto Barry's desk. "I need this looked at immediately Allen, in connection the Bat menace" Barry wasnt paying attention, "yeah, sure thing, I'll get on it" he said unenthusiastically while examining a concoction of chemicals. Barry knew he wouldn't even look at it for days, not after the quantum leap in science that was going to happen in just an hour or two. The self proclaimed genius that was Harrison Wells and his team at STAR labs were turning on their particle accelerator. Barry couldn't wait, he was going down to watch it first hand. "You going down to watch the particle accelerator turn on tonight Allen?" Asked the cop, almost as if he knew what the only thing on Barry's mind was. "You bet I am, no chance I'm missing something so revolutionary" replied Barry enthusiastically. The cop chuckled "Okay nerd" he said jokingly "but make sure you take a jacket, looks like there's a storm brewing" said the cop. "Thank you-" Barry peaked over his work to look at the cop's name tag "-Thawne. I'll be perfectly fine though, don't worry. What's the worst that could happen? I get struck by lightning?" Barry laughed *A few hours later* "Ladies and gentlemen, we at STAR labs thank you all for being here tonight, it means the world to us that you have chosen to see the future into the world with us tonight!" Shouted an excited, borderline arrogant Harrison Wells. The crowd went wild. Barry thought it was odd that science was churning up the same reaction as an A-list celebrity coming onto stage would, be he got caught up in the excitement himself, so he didn't think anything of it. Doctor Wells addressed the crows: "When we turn on this particle accelerator tonight, WE, will set in motion, the future of the entire world. This night will be remembered for as long as man-kind lives on. Now I need to run inside and get this thing going". Harrison went inside and within a few minutes, the ground started shaking. Barry thought that it must be all under control, no one has ever turned on anything like this before, so he can't judge if the whole earthquake-like shaking was normal. Those thoughts diminished however when an alarm started sounding and screams of "EVACUATE, EVACUATE" were heard. Barry spun round on the balls of his feet to run, but in the panic, he tripped and on his front, struggling to get up. People kept treading on him and he took a few nasty knocks to the head, enough to render him almost unconscious. As Barry struggled to get up, he heard a tremendous roar of thunder, which indicated to him that lightning was close too. It was as if the storm and particle accelerator conspired to simultaneously combust at the same time, because all of a sudden, Barry blacked out, the last thing he remembered was seeing an orange wall of light pass through him while having a billion volts course through him.


	3. Chapter 3: Extraordinary

CHAPTER 3 

Extraordinary

Barry opened his eyes. Struggling to adjust to the lights shining down on him, he noticed a strange buzzing feeling in his legs, he felt an urge to move, to run, to sprint as fast as he can. He suddenly realised that he had no idea where he was, he panicked and called out "Hello, anyone there?". "No. Way. Guys! He's awake! Get up here immediately!" shouted an excited voice. Barry spun around to face the source of the noise. He saw a man, quite young, early 20's maybe, Latino origin, with curly brown hair down to his shoulders. Barry thought it was odd that even though he must've been at least 22, he was still wearing clothing more suited to kids. "Where am I? What happened to me?" Barry questioned the strange man. "Okay, don't freak out, you-" "Mr Allen, hello, my name is Doctor Harrison Wells" another man cutoff, almost as if he had said it a million times already "you have been in a coma for the past 6 months because you got struck by lightning while at the same time, absorbed dark matter from my failed particle accelerator". Barry stared at him in disbelief. "You are at STAR labs, we've been looking after you after Central City hospital declared you dead 4 times". Doctor Wells stood there staring at Barry while he tried to take it all in, but Barry simply stood there dumbfounded. "Barry, say something" said Doctor Wells. "I. Ugh. I feel different." Said Barry finally. The Latino spoke up again "That is probably because your metabolism is working at a massively increased rate. I'm Cisco by the way. Nice to finally meet you, or at least nice to meet you while you're awake." Barry hadn't noticed before but Doctor Wells was struggling to walk, limping heavily, he was definitely going to fall soon if he carried on trying to walk, so Barry tried to move over to him incase he fell but in the blink of an eye, Barry was on the floor, on top of Wells, wondering what the hell just happened? "Arghh. What just happened? Am I tripping? What drugs were you putting into my body?!" Groaned Barry. He noticed a small cut on his arm. Harrison smiled up at Barry in a menacing way "Well Ramone, guess I win the bet". "What bet? What just happened?" Asked Barry very aggressively, he felt threatened and confused. "Mr Allen" Doctor Wells removed his glasses "since everyone that was hit by the dark matter became a metahuman, a powered being basically, we figured something must have happened to you, you must have some sort of gift now. With your metabolism being so fast, I bet that you would have speed that could rival Superman. Cisco on the other hand" he waved a hand over to the Latino man "bet that you'd be able to heal at a superhuman rate." Barry looked down at his arm and noticed the cut was gone, completely healed. "Sorry to break it to you pal, but I think I can heal pretty fast as well, I swear I had a cut on my arm- just there" he said as he pointed to the middle of his forearms. Then he noticed something else strange. His forearm was bigger, quite a lot bigger, it had a lot more muscle on it than he remembered. He lifted up his shirt and looked down at his stomach: washboard abs. "Errr, guys. Something else, I've put on A LOT of muscle. Especially for someone who's been sleeping the past 6 months?!" Barry exclaimed. A new figure piped up "Barry, my name is Caitlin Snow, I work with Doctor Wells and Cisco, we errr- we need to run some tests before you can leave, there's a lot going on inside your body right now that we need to understand before we can declare you medically healthy. "Nope. No can do, I've been under for 6 months, I've got a lot of catching up to do. But hey, I'm fast now, I'll be back in a flash." replied Barry. And with that, he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4: Fast

CHAPTER 4 

Fast 

Barry had no idea how he knew how to run this fast, all he knew was that he simply knew how to do it. He wondered how he'd acquired the knowledge about how to use his power but decided to answer that question later, for now, he had a more important mission. "Barry, come back here, now. I won't ask again" said an angry Harrison Wells, inside of Barry's…. head? "How are you doing that? Why can I hear you?" Barry asked. "When we had you in the med bays we had you hooked up to all kinds of machines. We thought of every possible thing that could be happened to you and took measures to prevent them, one of them, being you going deaf, so we implanted some hearing aid devices into your ears, with a direct link to a microphone we have here in STAR labs in case the source of sound needed to be right in your ear. Just so happens that you never removed them before you sped out of here, so WE can be in your head whenever we like. Get back here now, let us run our tests and we'll take them out for you". Barry didn't respond. He made a U-turn and headed back for STAR labs. Barry wondered why Wells didn't say anything again, he figured he must known he was coming back, but how? Seems like Wells 'forgot' to tell him about the GPS inside his body, tracking his every move. Barry arrived back in the STAR labs control room within a few seconds, where immediately Caitlin and Cisco got to work. They prodded him and injected things into him, took blood samples and his blood pressure, everything seemed normal. Cisco liked at Barry, "Barry we're declaring you medial fit, but we-" Barry zoomed away "recommend you eat something before you burn out" he said, his voice fading as the sentence went on. "Don't worry Ramone, he'll be back eventually, he's a smart guy, he knows we're the only people that have any understanding of what's going on. Let him fall a few times, if he really wants to" Doctor Wells said in a borderline sinister way. Everything rushed by so quickly, but objects moved so slowly. Cars we're as slow as slugs, people seemed inanimate and everything else seemed frozen. Barry felt a certain sense of loneliness, it was as if he was in a whole new world when he was running, a world full of just him and his thoughts. This didn't faze Barry however, he'd learnt how to be alone, all thanks to Bruce Wayne. Although he didn't lose his mother, she wasn't the same after the accident that took her Husband, Barry's dad. Speaking of Bruce Wayne, Barry felt confident he could finally take the revenge he'd been dreaming of for 10 years without being caught. I mean how could he be caught when he could move faster than the blink of an eye? He set his course for Bruce Wayne's apartment located in upper Central City, the most likely location for him to be staying after his so called 'heroics' after giving up his family home for the new library. Barry had kept tabs on Bruce Wayne, his properties, his cars, his public profile etc, ever since he killed his parents, so he knew that he had no other places to go in Gotham City, and the closest property he owned was in Central City, perfect for Barry, assuming he was in fact staying there. He was going to wait until night to break in and surprise him while he was sleeping, he thought nothing could go wrong. Barry stopped right outside the house, it was secluded, in the privacy of a wooded area that only the super rich could afford in this area of Central City. He was about to break the door down when he realised he was still wearing the same clothes he left STAR labs in. In an instant he was back however, he'd stolen a red T-shirt, red running shorts, some black running shoes but most importantly for him, a red mask. He decided that if anything or anyone did see him, it'd be better to be dressed in what seemed like a sort of costume so that if the police investigated, they'd focus on finding a vigilante maybe or someone from a cult/gang, not a random individual. Barry took a slight run up and ran flat out at the door, jumping before he hit it to put as much weight behind his super fast punch as possible. The door flew backwards off the hinges and crashed against the wall opposite the door frame. Barry started to feel anxious, this wasn't him, he'd never done anything against the law in his life, he even worked for the law? But the thought of his parents and what they'd suffered, what HE'D suffered suppressed his doubts. He walked inside and began shouting. "Bruce Wayne, show yourself!" Barry shouted across the large entrance to the house. He dashed around the house, within a second he'd checked every single room, closet, bed and cupboard for his target, but he found no one at all. Barry figured that he must be out partying or something like that, so he decided to sweep the house at a normal pace. He started in the living area, it was a large space adorned with various pieces of art hanging on big black walls, with a giant fire place taking center stage in the middle of the back wall, right beneath a TV that must've been bigger than Barry's desk. He started to feel nauseous all of a sudden, so he took a seat on one of the luxurious leather sofas. He noticed the time on a big digital clock being projected onto the wall: 02:52. If he wasn't back now then likelihood is, Bruce Wayne wouldn't be back at all tonight. Barry decided he'd head home for the night and try and catch Bruce the following day, hoping that the evidence of there being an intruder would make him anxious throughout the day, making his last day, not a pleasant one. As he was about to zoom out through the door though, he noticed a peculiar shadow being projected onto him. It looked like an animal of sorts, a winged creature, a bat maybe? Barry looked up just in time to see a caped crusader jump down on him from above. Barry went into his speed mode. The thing flying down upon him was frozen. Barry walked round him and studied his costume, he noticed the oddly shaped throwing stars, the flared ear tips, the long black flowing cape, suddenly realising who was attacking him: The Batman. Barry grabbed Batman's leg and pulled downwards on it, and then sped up to normal time to watch his attacker fall to the floor. "You're the Batman? I thought you were a myth? You're not supposed to be real?!" Barry cried out in awe. Batman groaned, he noticed the innocence, the youth in the voice of his home invader. "Where have you been the past 6 months kid, I've pretty much been the whole news." Batman spun round on the floor and tried to take Barry off his feet but Barry was simply too fast, he dodged out the way with ease. He used the buildup of momentum to fling Batman across the room by his left arm. "Yeh I've been in a coma until about-" he ran back into the living room to look at the clock. He ran back to his encounter with Batman; "17 hours ago. Terribly sorry, but I haven't quite caught up yet." Batman's eyes widened in realisation. "Barry Allen, you've gotten pretty quick" he smirked. "Barry who? I, errr, I have no idea who this Barry Allen is?" Barry replied, shocked. He was completely caught off guard by the fact the Batman knew that it was him who was attacking him, so much so that he didn't notice the dart that Batman was slowly sliding out of his gauntlet. Batman threw the dart, but it didn't hit its mark. Barry caught it in mid air and smiled. It didn't last long though, as the dart in his hand exploded, showering Barry in hundreds of tiny shards, each one containing doses of tranquilliser. He blocked out almost immediately.


	5. Chapter 5: Help

CHAPTER 5 

Help 

Barry awoke to the sight of Batman standing in front of him, but with his mask off however. He was tied up in a chair, bound by only ropes. The effects of the tranquillisers were still wearing off so his vision was blurry, but he knew he recognised the face slightly. "Bartholomew Henry Allen. I know a lot about you. I know why you were in one of my homes snooping around. I also know what you probably would have done if you found me there." Said Batman. Barry's increased healing factor meant the tranquilliser in his system was very rapidly wearing off, he was coming to his senses. "But you're Batman. You just claimed the house I was in belonged to you. The house I was in belongs to Bruce Wayne thou-" it suddenly dawned on him what he'd just figured out. "Yes Barry, I, Bruce Wayne am the Batman. I, Bruce Wayne, am the person who has been saving Central city from what the media are dubbing 'the metapocalypse'. I, Bruce Wayne am the person who's been paying for all your medical treatment and care while you were in your coma, no scrap that, for the past 10 years. I, Bruce Wayne, know exactly who you are Barry Allen, and what I've done to you and your family." Barry tried to free himself from the ropes imprisoning him on the chair, but he couldn't do it, he had no energy. Just a burning anger. "You can stop trying to escape, the tranquilliser I used on you pretty much destroys all energy you could use for moving around. It basically simulates the effects of not eating for 2 weeks, but in a few hours. Developed it after I had a run in with another speedster like you" he explained, nodding towards a piece of a strange yellow fabric with a red lightning bolt running across it that stood up in a glass box. "I learnt from him that you guys need A LOT of energy to keep yourselves from burning out. By removing your energy, you're just as vulnerable as the rest of us" he carried on. "Huh. I never knew that, explains why I felt nauseous earlier" Barry noted to himself. "Anyway, I thought that the Batman was a myth, something created by the police to scare criminals into not being criminals?" Barry asked. "That's how I intended to operate, as a myth, never seen, no one ever truly knowing if I existed or not. Until 6 months ago when that damned Harrison Wells's particle accelerator blew up and turned a whole bunch of people in this city into super criminals. That's when I decided to make myself known, to become a beacon of hope for the people of Central City, so they knew they had a protector, someone who was going to keep them safe when everyone else wanted to steal from them, hurt them or kill them." Said Bruce/Batman in a deep, pained voice. Barry's anger was subsiding, he felt guilt welling up inside of him. All this time since he'd woken up, he hadn't even thought about anyone else. All he thought about was how he was going to kill the man who he'd now found out, was trying to save his city. He hadn't thought about his job, his friends, the people that loved him…. That reignited the flame inside of him, his dad loved him, and here Barry was, betraying him by starting to fall for his killers lies. "You're a monster Wayne. You took my parents away from me! You killed my Dad and hurt my mom! She's never been the same!" Barry roared at the man standing in front of him. He felt his anger channelling through him, empowering him, he felt the rope holding him in place loosen and stretch, until finally he snapped and Barry was free. Batman looked surprised but immediately went on the defensive, taking a fighting stance against Barry. Barry wasn't feeling 100%, more like 10%, but that was still more than enough to go faster than any human could go, so his punches hit hard. Batman took a beating, hardly able to fight back due to the intensity of Barry's attacks, until finally, he fell to the ground, blood and battered. "I am going to take from you, what you took from my dad, and from my mum and from me" Barry screeched "I'm going to take life from you Bruce!". Just as Barry was about to send a vibrating hand through Bruce Wayne's chest, he started talking. "You want to know why you always seemed to have more than enough growing up Barry? Why there were always plenty of presents for you under the Christmas tree? Why all your medical bills seemed to be paid for you? Why whenever something went wrong, it always corrected itself for you Barry? Because I was there. Starting from the night I took the life of your father, I have had money form my personal fortune going to you every time needed it" Barry stopped vibrating his hand at superhuman speed "I'll let you in on another secret as well Barry Allen. This crusade of mine started because of that night. I saw the devastation I caused to your family, he was an innocent man that didn't deserve to die. I felt like I owed it to not just you, but the city, to make up for what I did. For the past 9 years, every night when I put on this mask, I think of your Dad, and remember why I'm doing this, too many innocent men and women die at the hands of bad people, and I intend to put an end to that." Barry looked at the broken man laying in front of him, face caked in blood, batsuit smashed, struggling to breath, and stuck out his arm. He pulled up Bruce, his long time enemy, mouthed the words 'thank you', and sped off.


End file.
